


Saint Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries

by fadedreams



Series: Coyotes [18]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Healer!Alice POV, Hufflepuff!Reader - Freeform, Muggleborn Reader, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26572714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedreams/pseuds/fadedreams
Summary: Healer Owens leaned over; her voice soft. “Do you think-”A large, bright, blue hue interrupted her question and its presence silenced the little noise that had been left.“Poppy,” Medi-Witch Hussan breathed. “Healer Kim! There’s a patronus from Hogwarts!”“Voldemort is dead. We have won,”the bear announced, Madam Pomfrey’s voice clearly identifiable.There was a collective intake of breath.“It is over, the injured are coming,”it continued,“there are many, please prepare accordingly.”---A Third Person POV look at what happened behind the scenes post-Hogwarts battle.
Relationships: George Weasley/Reader
Series: Coyotes [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1516292
Comments: 13
Kudos: 138





	Saint Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> So, my bad for saying this would be up quickly -- clearly, I underestimated my ability to procrastinate. I wanted to play around with Third Person POV and had written this a whiiiiile back. This follows the events that happened upon arrival at St. Mungo's in the last installment. As always, if you haven't read the other installments - this won't make much sense. However, if third POV isn't your thing and you're here solely for reader insert - this is definitely an installment you can skip. There's no new developments - just more behind the scenes.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> *While I don't own any of the characters the story is my creation and all rights are reserved. Please do not re-post my stuff anywhere else without my explicit permission.

“Alright everyone, come close,” Healer Kim, the head of the Urgent Healing department called out. “We have word that a battle is taking place at Hogwarts.”

Alice chewed on her cuticles. She couldn’t believe it – that it was all really happening.

“Professor McGonagall has let us know that we’ll need to be ready for any outcome,” Kim said, eyeing everyone around. “I’ll have you know, if he wins – he’ll come for this institution next and I took an oath to heal all those that come through that door thirty years ago. One I have yet to break, but I _will_ fight back if Voldemort wins.”

Alice winced, paranoid about the use of his name.

“Those of you who are comfortable living in their world – I suggest you leave now. This is _my_ department and those who would like to work under me do not agree with his principles, are we clear?”

“Yes, ma’am,” they all answered in unison, not one Medi-Witch, Trainee, or Healer moved.

Kim nodded; expression prideful when everyone straightened.

“Good. It’s a waiting game now,” she said, sighing and walking back into her office.

Alice couldn’t wrap her head around the silence. She stood by her assigned partner, Charlotte – _Healer Owens,_ Alice reminded herself - had been in Urgent Healing for a few years now and had helped Alice through her transition from Trainee to Healer.

“Are you alright?” Owens asked.

“Yeah,” Alice said, her voice unsteady.

“ _Alice_ ,” she whispered, shocking Alice out of her thoughts. The Medi-Witches had always reprimanded everyone when they were overheard not using their proper titles, “it’ll be alright.”

“How do you know?” Alice chewed on her lip. “We won’t know what’s happening until the end.”

Charlotte pursed her lips but a determined glint flashed in her eyes. “Hogwarts was my home. It won’t fall. If it does, I refuse to work for a Ministry who thinks half of my parentage is below them.”

Alice closed her eyes and nodded. _Please_ , she thought, _please help them_. She didn’t think she’d be able to stay in England if Voldemort took over. Alice was a half-blood, only barely managing to avoid a cell in Azkaban. Her parents had refused to leave her, but the rest of her family was already safely staying in Portugal.

She’d been here the day the death eaters arrived. They went through the roster and taken all the muggleborns. Alice had tried to intervene when they dragged her friend out St. Mungo’s and she’d received a powerful hex that she had only just finished healing from. She rubbed the scar on her shoulder absently, lost in the memory of that day.

Alice glanced around the urgent bay, all the beds empty, and all the potions out and ready for the first round of patients. A few hours ago, Kim had gone around, moving all the existing patients to a different wing of the hospital. She connected all the fireplaces to Hogwarts and commanded everyone to be ready.

Despite having been triple checked, Kim had gone around and checked them another time.

While the Head Healer had a reputation for being strict, she always had a light air to her. She was always willing to teach or assist where she could. Today, she offered no words of encouragement and her expression was grave.

With another glance around the room, Alice noticed that the rest of the Healers were standing at attention; most of them wringing their hands together. It seemed like the entire hospital was holding its breath.

Owens leaned over; her voice soft. “Do you think-”

A large, bright, blue hue interrupted her question and its presence silenced the little noise that had been left.

“ _Poppy_ ,” Medi-Witch Hussan breathed. “Healer Kim! There’s a patronus from Hogwarts!”

Alice stared at the small bear in awe. She’d worked with Madam Pomfrey when she was at Hogwarts but she’d never seen her patronus. Kim came dashing out her office, chest heaving and expression expectant.

 _“Voldemort is dead. We have won,”_ the bear announced, Madam Pomfrey’s voice clearly identifiable.

There was a collective intake of breath.

“ _It’s over, the injured are coming_ ,” it continued, “ _there are many, please prepare accordingly_.”

The bear evaporated and the silence that followed was piercing. A beat passed before a Healer a few steps away from Alice – Siobhan O’Hannigan – a muggleborn who had managed to successfully lie about her blood status, burst into tears. The Healer next to her blinked, shocked, and wrapped an arm around her.

“We won,” someone behind Alice said, “we won _.”_

Kim grinned, shaking her head. “ _They_ won.”

Soon, everyone was cheering. The sound was deafening and the best thing Alice had heard in a long time.

“Attention!” Kim called out, her voice commanding the group. The dread that had taken residence behind her eyes for the last few months lifted. “As we discussed, two single file lines!”

Within moments, there were thirty healers waiting in two lines by the fireplaces. Alice was toward the front of the line, her ears straining to hear the floo.

“Prepare yourselves!” Kim announced. “They’re coming!”

Suddenly, the first fireplace started ringing. Then, soon after, the rest of them rang in unison. The noise was thunderous and yet, Alice suspected, the calm before the storm.

A face Alice recognized came through first – Professor Flitwick. He hobbled over, looking beaten up and injured himself, and pointed towards the fireplaces. “These are all the ones hit by multiple Unforgivables!”

Kim’s face hardened. She nodded and pointed him towards a non-critical unit. “Go get those cuts looked at Fillius. I’ll take it from here.”

Alice felt the lump in her throat grow three sizes. _Unforgivables_? Multiple ones? Surely – there couldn’t be more than a few patients.

As if hearing her disbelief, the bells all increased in frequency. Immediately, a crowd of people erupted from the flames. Blood quickly stained everything, dirt and grime streaking the white floor instantly. Alice leaned around the Healer in front of her and the first unconscious face she saw being carried floored her. He was - these weren’t _Aurors_ \- he couldn’t be more than a fourth year!

“Merlin’s beard,” Owens said as she stepped forward in the line. Her eyes looked like they were about to fall out her head. “They’re just _children_.”

 _No_ , Alice thought, watching them move him to the first bed. Kim immediately start to pull vials off the shelves. _They were heroes._

“We’re up,” Owens said, hitting her shoulder. Alice turned and came face to face with an older woman with bright red hair. She was crying, her eyes wide and terrified. She was trembling and Alice quickly recognized the first stages of shock in her. 

“Please,” she said as Alice took over the levitating spell. “She’s - she has to be okay. She – she _has_ to be.”

Alice’s chest tightened at the pain in her voice and she nodded reassuringly. “We’ll do our best ma’am.” Owens brought her towards the third bed, her wand immediately going to the deep wound on her leg.

Scrambling for the first round of vials, Alice did a quick external examination. She had been subdued with a potent sleeping drought and seemed to only have superficial wounds to her arms and face. Alice’s wand hovered over her head and she frowned.

“How many times was she hit?”

The woman sniffled. “I don’t know – maybe five or six? Three of them hit her with _cruciatus_ -”

Before she could finish her sentence, two identical tall men scrambled over to her. One of them went to the woman while the other’s eyes went directly to the girl on the bed. His face twisted into something so filled of sorrow that Alice’s heart ached for him. Alice caught Owens’ eyes and she frowned worryingly. Glancing back at the family, she worked as quickly and efficiently as she could.

“She was protecting Ginny,” the woman’s voice broke as she spoke to them all. “She got hit because she was protecting my daughter.” With that, the dam broke and she immediately began to sob. Her voice hiccupped and she fell into the man’s arms. “I promised her parents – _I promised them_ I would always take care of her.”

Alice felt for the woman but she needed to do her job. “Ma’am, we’ll work as quick as we can but we’ll need you to wait in that room while we work on her.” The man holding her nodded, eyes blank, and led the woman away. The other man stood frozen, his expression one of deep disbelief.

“Sir?” Alice prompted as Owens poured a vial into the open wound on her leg.

His wide red rimmed eyes turned to Alice. “ _Please_ ,” he said desperately, “she - she can’t die.”

Owens nodded and gently moved him towards the outer room. “Sir, we will do our best.”

Alice took over, her hands hovering over a simple blood replenishing spell. She opened the patient’s mouth and poured it down her throat. Without stirring, the girl swallowed but her eyelids didn’t flutter. Alice frowned – the sleeping drought seemed to have been _potent_.

“Sir, please,” Owens insisted.

Turning to look at the doorway, Alice couldn’t help but feel for the man. His eyes were empty, devoid of any emotion. Owens pushed him towards the hall and he animated quickly. “She’s going to be my wife. I promised her that we’d grow old together. She just dove in front of the curse – I wasn’t…I wasn’t there for her,” his voice cracked.

At that, Owens’ eyes softened considerably and she reached out to squeeze his hand. “I promise to update your family the moment I have any news. You, however, need to join the rest in the waiting room. You _must_ let us work. We will do everything I can to stabilize her.”

“Thank you,” he said quietly.

Alice nodded and the man disappeared out the door.

* * *

“There,” Owens slumped into the chair next to the bed, many hours later. “I’ve got most of the damage reversed.”

Alice nodded, tentative hope finally blooming in her chest. “Me too.” She checked her over one last time. “To balance all the blood replenishing and the pain relievers, the extra sleeping draught should keep her under for a few days. I’m not sure about that knee – I’ve got to see how that heals when she wakes.” Alice looked around but there didn’t seem to be anyone that needed her immediate assistance. Owens and Alice had been working on their patient for hours now, like most of the first wave Healers were, and most of the urgency had died down.

“Her mental health – that’s first. We’ve got to see what the _cruciatus_ did to her,” Owens said, noting it down in her file.

“Healer Owens?” Medi-Witch Flores called from a room across the hall. “I need your opinion on a curse one of Aurors seemed to be hit by.”

She turned to Alice. “Can you talk to the family alone?”

Alice nodded. Walking out into the hallway, she almost tripped headfirst into the wall. Straightening herself, she turned to see what she’d tripped over.

Raising her brow, she looked into the sheepish face of the tall redhead from earlier.

“Sir,” Alice sighed. “The immediate rooms can only be accessed by family members during visiting hours.”

“You see, I know you’d say that,” he said, “but she’s my fiancé.”

Alice nodded. “I know sir-”

He smiled sadly. “George Weasley.”

 _Of course_ , she thought, the red hair should’ve been a clue. Alice had been two years above Bill Weasley. She faintly remembered seeing two stumbling twin toddlers at platform 9 ¾ and a couple of awkward first years. “Well, Mr. Weasley, your fiancé is very lucky. It seems like her body has reacted wonderfully to the potions and counter-curses we’ve given her.”

George blinked.

“She’s still asleep, we assume she’ll be sleeping for a while - well into the next few days - but that means she’s healing. We had to put her under potent sleeping droughts. We’ll need to do a secondary psychiatric examination when she wakes but, all signs indicate to her making a full recovery,” Alice said, smiling tiredly.

“W-what?” George stumbled over his words.

Alice nodded. “There might be some side effects of the curses, but those should lessen with time. Unfortunately, we don’t know how deep the damage to her knee goes. We’ll need to see how the tissue and nerves heal over time. This all depends on how she feels when she wakes.”

At that, his face crumpled. Before Alice could offer a word of comfort, he started crying.

“Thank you, I’m sorry, Healer-”

“Smith,” she said helpfully.

The man surged forward and surprised her by giving her a tight hug. “ _Thank you._ ” She patted his back slowly, letting him break away when he needed to.

“I can’t – I can’t imagine life without her,” he said quietly. Alice smiled at his words, touched, and nodded.

“You’re welcome. You can go in and sit with her if you’d like.” Alice motioned to the door.

“I can?” He asked in disbelief.

“Yes, of course. We’ll be moving her and the other critical cases into the east wing on the fourth floor in an hour. She’ll be joined by the rest of the…” Alice glanced around, looking for any listening ears, “- the rest of the injured Order members and the other first wave of patients. Healer Kim believes it’ll help keep the journalists from making their way in for now, until we can get heavier security. She won’t be noted down in the main list nor will she be registered, to help contain this all. I’m her designated primary Healer from now on, no one else will be treating her and I will be on call all day for the next week. If anything looks wrong, please call for me.”

“Right, of course,” George straightened. “I should bring my family-”

Alice shook her head. “I’m sorry, I can’t allow more than one family member in at once at this time. Technically, only you’re family. Visiting hours for anyone else are tomorrow afternoon, _if_ I see improvement in her. I can, however, have someone notify them of her updated condition.”

George glanced at the waiting room at the end of the hall and shook his head. “Cheers,” he said, “I just want to see her.”

Alice smiled. “There’s a chair by her bed but I can summon a cot for her new private room while I set it up so you’ll be more comfortable. You look like you’re ready to fall over. Have you had that cut looked at?”

George waved off her concerns, thanked her one last time, and hurried into the room.

Alice huffed a laugh and shook her head. She’d check back with them in a few hours.

* * *

A deep voice broke through Alice’s drowsiness. “Healer Smith,” the voice said, tone disapproving.

Alice’s eyes popped open and she straightened. “Healer Kim,” Alice sputtered. “I-I was just going through my files from today.”

Kim shook her head and tutted. “You look absolutely knackered. How long have you been at this hospital?”

“Seventy-two hours…” Alice mumbled.

“ _Healer Smith,”_ Kim said, brows furrowing. “Your patient is of high importance but you need your rest to be able to treat her to the best of your abilities. She was only brought in twelve hours ago.”

“We had those two accidents the day before last,” Alice explained. “I was the only certified potion brewer and we were low in stock. I didn’t want anyone to run out.”

Kim smiled and closed the forgotten file on Alice’s desk. “Your patient is not likely to awake in the next twelve hours. Go home.”

“But-”

“I will personally take over her care for the next day. I do not want to see you until at least tomorrow morning. Understood?”

Alice nodded but wrung her hands.

“What?” Kim asked.

“Could I do one last round before I go?” Alice asked.

Kim smiled and shook her head. “Only one.”

Alice beamed. “Thank you, ma’am.”

Within moments, Alice had packed up her bag for the night and straightened her uniform for the last walk through of the day. She checked her watch and bit back another yawn. It was only six in the morning, so she didn’t think anyone would be awake. Quickly, she made her way to the fourth floor and walked towards the last door on the left.

Walking in quietly, Alice startled to see two men sitting by her patient’s bedside. One of the men – George, she assumed – was asleep by her bedside, hands wrapped around hers. The other was sitting closest to the door, his feet up on the edge of the bed, and flipped through yesterday’s newspaper.

“Fred Weasley,” he said, around a yawn, confirming Alice’s suspicions. “Sorry. Pleasure to meet you.”

“Sir, only one family member is allowed overnight,” Alice began.

“I am family.” Fred waved his hand, his tone nonchalant. “I’ll sneak back in if you toss me out, might as well save yourself the headache.”

“I-I,” Alice huffed.

“I’m her best mate,” Fred said, “s’gonna be my sister-in-law, soon I reckon.”

“ _Mr. Weasley,”_ Alice crossed her arms.

“I’m sorry Healer Smith, was it?” Fred said, rubbing a hand across his face. “I’m knackered and I’ve been told I get cranky with no sleep.”

Alice frowned and took a good look at him. She took in the purple bags under his face and the freshly healed wound on his neck. “Sir, have you gone home since arriving here with her?”

He shook his head. “I’m not leaving without him. ‘Sides, you’ll probably find most of my family out in the waiting room anyway.”

Alice glanced towards the waiting room down the hall, as if she could see it.

Fred snorted. “You’ve got Potter and Longbottom here overnight too. No way Hermione and Ron are leaving Harry – or Badger here.”

“Badger?” Alice asked, feeling more confused.

“S’what we all call her,” Fred smiled. “She hates it – or she used to anyway.”

A loud snuffle and a flash of brown in her peripheral caught Alice’s attention. Fred laughed and Alice felt her heart drop into her stomach. The underlying drowsiness vanished and Alice reached for her wand.

“W-what-”

Fred put up a hand quickly. “She’s an animagus,” he explained, “she does that sometimes when she’s sleeping now. We think it’s a way to defend herself easier, after Ted – well, after being on the run after the muggleborn decree.”

“ _Animagus_?” Alice said, still confused. “She can’t be – well, she has to be but…it’s not in any of her files.”

“She’s unregistered,” Fred said. “I reckon I’m allowed to say that now, considering the war is over. I doubt she’ll register anyway.”

“She needs to transform back,” Alice said, shifting back into Healer Mode. “There’s a potion I can use-”

“Don’t bother,” Fred said, reaching out to shake his brother’s shoulder carelessly. “ _George_.”

The man in question jumped up, his eyes wild and breathing instantly frantic. “What? What’s wrong? Is she okay?”

“She changed again,” Fred explained.

George nodded, his face softening and turning to her head. “Love,” he whispered in a voice so soft and intimate Alice felt like she was intruding. “You’re okay, you’re safe – I’m here. Fred is here. You’re alright.”

Nothing happened and Alice was already turning towards the cupboard of potions in the corner when in a flash – her patient was human again.

George smiled sleepily. He raised her left hand to his lips and Alice took note of a yellow diamond ring on her hand.

“You alright Forge?” Fred asked. The man nodded, eyes already slipping closed again.

“See,” Fred said to Alice. “She needs him and he needs me.”

Alice sighed. She was too tired to deal with them. “If anyone asks, I never saw you.” She rubbed her eyes and turned towards the door.

“I was never here,” Fred promised. “You’re an angel Healer Smith!”

Alice waved her hand and stifled another yawn.

* * *

Feeling as if she’d been recharged, Alice greeted her colleagues as she walked into the elevator the next morning.

A gaggle of voices called out and Alice held the door open for them. “Thank you!” The four Trainee Healers chirped, smiles wide. Alice nodded and made her way to the back. 

“Did you hear?” The blonde one whispered. “I heard that half the Order of the Phoenix is on the seventh floor.”

The brunette snorted. “Why would they be on the seventh? That’s the maternity ward.”

“Well, you’ve got to hide them where no one would think to look!” The first said.

“Hide them from what? You-Know-Who is dead,” the brunette said, tightening her hold on her clipboard.

“From the press of course!”

“They’re vultures if you ask me,” the quiet third Trainee said. “If they are in the hospital, they’re clearly here to heal.”

“I heard Kingsley Shacklebolt is being sworn in as Minister today,” the blonde said, tucking her hair behind her ear. “I bet he’ll be by to visit the members. The journalists outside are really begging for an interview – they’d be in The Daily Prophet!”

The brunette laughed and shook her head. “Kim would have your license!”

“I-I wasn’t saying I was going to do it!” The blonde sputtered.

Alice tried to hide her laughter and excused herself out the elevator once the doors opened on her floor.

“Have a good day Healer Smith!” They chirped.

With a quick wave, Alice made her way quickly down the hall. She waved her wand passed the first two wards and froze as she rounded the corner.

Four, _large_ , men and two intimidating women stood in black cloaks. “E-excuse me,” Alice stuttered. “What are you doing here? Access to this floor is restricted!”

“Badge and wand,” the man closest to her asked.

Alice clutched her wand to her chest. “Absolutely not. Healer Kim will have you out in a moment - you better not be with the journalists outside or I’ll curse you all into next week.”

The woman at the far left smiled. “You must be Healer Smith,” she said, “Kim told us you’re assigned to an Order member. We’re here on Minister Shacklebolt’s orders. We’re Aurors ma’am.”

“A-Aurrors?” Alice asked, narrowing her eyes.

“Yes, Healer Smith, you may stand down,” a voice behind her said. Alice whirled around and straightened when she saw it was Kim. “They’ll be here for the time being – until all the sensitive patients have been discharged – on the Minister’s orders. Oh, and good morning, Alice. You look much more rested.”

“Good morning Ma’am,” Alice said, squaring her shoulders.

“Your patient has been improving steadily,” Kim said, handing her a hefty file. “You take very diligent notes Healer Smith. I’ve only just finished mine and included them at the end of the file. If you have any questions or concerns, please send me a note.”

Kim nodded to the Aurors and disappeared in a flash.

“Right, well, I guess we’ll be seeing a lot of each other,” Alice said, feeling the wards expand and letting her pass.

“Only the five Healers assigned to this ward will have access through these four wards for the time being, keep your wand on you at all times,” the woman said with a smile.

“Thank you,” Alice said, shuffling towards the small Healer’s office at the back of the hall. She dropped all her things and quickly read through Kim’s notes.

_Performed a few pain-relieving charms at 0900. Patient seems to be starting to stir at night. During last check-in patient’s eyes opened for a few seconds. Leg bandages to be changed upon Healer Smith’s arrival._

Alice tightened her ponytail and hurried towards her patient’s room. As soon as she opened the door, she startled – again.

The patient seemed to be coyote form and the ever-present George Weasley was asleep on the cot to her left.

“Good morning Sir,” Alice called out.

Awaking with a jump, George scrambled to stand. “W-what – oh, Healer Smith, you’re back.”

“I am,” Alice said, motioning towards her patient. “I need to do my last examination and change her bandages. If you could please.”

George nodded, reaching out to rub a thumb across her cheek. “Love, you’re alright. I’m here with you.”

Much quicker this time, she transformed back into her human self.

“Thank you,” she said, levitating a few fresh bandages out of the cabinet in the back. “If you’d like to leave for the cafeteria, I’ll be done in thirty minutes.”

“I don’t like leaving her alone,” George said quietly.

Alice couldn’t help but be endeared. “I won’t leave until you’re back. You look like you need a cup of tea and some food. _Go_.”

George chewed his lip and eventually nodded. “Alright, I’ll be back soon.”

With that, Alice herded him out the room and closed the door. She turned to her patient and nodded. “Alright Miss, let’s see how the last day has treated you.”

Alice raised her wand and started the first of the diagnostic spells.

* * *

True to her word, Alice was sitting beside her patient when George walked back in a half hour later. He frowned when he saw her.

“Okay Alice, what’s the plan?” He asked, leaning against the closed door.

“She’s been asleep for forty-eight hours now,” Alice said, tapping her chin. “I’d say she shows signs of waking up within the next twenty-four. I’d be surprised if she doesn’t wake in the next few. Please, remember, I’m sure her body can heal from her injuries but-”

“-but you can’t be sure of her mind. I know, trust me,” George said, walking over to her and looking down at her with a look so intimate, Alice busied herself with the file in her hands.

“With my examination of her – and of the speed of which the sleeping drought is wearing off – I’ve come to a decision regarding her care moving forward,” Alice said, stepping towards her patient. Alice pointed towards her knee and the clean bandages. “The wound is healing beautifully, but I am worried she’ll have permanent damage going forward. It may or may not affect her ability to be mobile. This all depends on the outcome of a recommended two-week rehabilitation stay. We’ve had great success when combining Healing and Muggle medicine.”

“The other nurse said something about her magic,” George said, frowning. “I didn’t – really understand.”

“When a person is hit with – with an Unforgiveable, it can cause a loss of magic,” Alice hurried on, “in most cases it’s come back with ease over time. Cruciatus is…a very difficult curse to bounce back from.”

George sighed, pinching the space between his brows.

“We’ve set her up for success,” Alice said, trying to be comforting.

“It’s not that,” George said. “I’ll love her forever – magic or no magic.”

Alice smiled warmly. She was glad to hear that.

“But she…she’s been dreaming of becoming a Healer since she was a fourth year. She’ll be crushed.”

A Healer? Alice straightened looking at her patient with renewed eyes.

“She was accepted as a Trainee Healer in Urgent Healing,” George said, chewing on his cheek. “Without magic, or the ability to stand all day, she…she wouldn’t be able to back to that. She put it off, to help move muggleborns out of the country. She was in hiding after that – it’s always something for us.”

“I promise you; we will do everything we can for her at this hospital. As I said, it all depends on her.”

George sat the foot of her bed and nodded. After a beat, he smiled brightly. “She’ll wake up soon then?”

“It’s likely,” Alice said, “she shows signs of healing to the potions we’ve administered. That’s a very good indicator. Healer Kim has noted that in her file as well.”

With a big exhale, the man before Alice seemed to melt. “Thank you, Alice.”

Alice couldn’t help her smile. “You’re welcome Mr. Weasley.”

He wrinkled his nose and shook his head. “Call me George.”

“I’ll be in my office if you need me, _Mr. Weasley_.” Alice said with a light laugh. “Send a Medi-Witch to fetch me if I’m not there. I need to assess her the moment she gets up.”

* * *

Alice was aware that her top priority was her patient on the fourth floor – but, she had never been one to wait idlily. So, while she showed no signs of waking up within the hour, Alice decided to make a quick round to the Urgent Healing department.

“Charlotte!” Alice squeaked in surprise as Owens slammed into her from around the corner.

“Alice _, thank Merlin_ ,” Owens said, grabbing her by the armpit and dragging her into a supply closet. “Have you heard?”

“Have I heard what?” Alice asked, trying to calm her heart. “You scared the daylights out of me, by the way.”

“That the Minister is coming in today. They’ve been doing security checks all day,” Owens said, talking quickly and high pitched. “Although, the Aurors have been dead helpful. The blonde one hexed a journalist for me this morning. I almost thanked her – that snake had known I treated…your patient, when she first came in. I bet you it was one of the trainees. Just wait until they’ve got me for their rounds, I’ll _squash_ ‘em.”

“Owens, slow down,” Alice said, straightening herself and pulling down her uniformed shirt. “Are you sure the Minister is coming? _Here_?”

“Of course, makes sense to visit the wounded doesn’t it? Although the Aurors are saying they don’t want it to get out to the press because then that really confirms we’ve got them here,” Owens said.

“If Kim finds us in this closet, she’ll have both our heads – come on,” Alice said pulling her out into the hallway. “Who told you the Minister was coming?”

“Alice really, _everyone_ knows.”

“I didn’t know!” Alice exclaimed.

Owens smiled. “That’s ‘cos you’re the only one really doing their job, c’mon then!”

Alice had only managed to reach the main reception desk when she heard a faintly familiar voice.

“I really don’t understand how there’s been no update today! My son is up there, all alone, without any assistance. That girl is like my daughter, _please_ ,” it said, tone desperate.

Owens sighed. “Would you go out and talk to her? I think she’s your patient’s mother in law and she’s been in a fret since she’s come in. I think she’s only been home once.”

“Sure,” Alice said, squeezing Owens’ hand. “I’ve got this one.”

“Cheers mate,” Owens said, snatching a file out of the hands of a Trainee Healer that had stopped to listen. “Don’t you have a patient to look after?”

Walking towards the first waiting area, Alice couldn’t help but be surprised. The sheer number of people in the room seemed impossible.

“Oh, I recognize you!” The voice from earlier said, grabbing Alice’s attention.

“Hello, I’m the primary Healer for the patient you’re inquiring about,” Alice introduced herself and pulled her off to the side for some privacy. “If you have any questions, I can try and answer them. I’m very sorry about not having sent anyone down with more information. I had assumed your son, Mr. Weasley, was keeping you informed.”

Mrs. Weasley huffed, her brows pinching together. “That boy hasn’t told me a thing! You’d think he’d be more considerate – it’s not like he’s the only one that loves her!”

Trying to stifle a laugh, Alice cleared her throat but the Mrs. Weasley continued. “Thank you for being so kind, I’m still a bit in shock you see.”

Alice smiled warmly at the redheaded woman. “Mrs. Weasley, I assure you, Ms… _ahem_ , my patient is under careful watch. As of now, there are no updates but we do expect her to be awake sometime within the next day or two. I promise to update you as soon as I can. Her fiancé – Mr. Weasley - has been by her side since she was admitted. She won’t awake to an unfamiliar face. I am terribly sorry I can’t let you in to see her. It’s due to the delicate nature of her case. However, as soon as she wakes, and depending on her condition, you’ll be able to see her during visiting hours.”

“ _Fiancé_?” Mrs. Weasley said, her tone confused.

“Look, mum’s talking to a Healer,” a younger girl sitting beside Mrs. Weasley’s empty seat hissed. A few people stood and made their way over to them. It was then that Alice realized the waiting room was filled with people waiting on her patient; most of them, redheaded.

“Healer Smith,” Ruby, a Medi-Witch, called from behind the desk. “You’re needed on the fourth floor. A visitor needs to speak with you.”

Alice turned to the group and smiled. “I’ll be back as soon as I can.”

“ _Wait_ -”

Alice hurried over to Ruby and leaned in close. “George Weasley?” Alice asked quietly.

She glanced casually over Alice’s shoulder and shook her head imperceptibly. “ _The Minister of Magic._ ”

* * *

Alice practically skidded down the fourth-floor east corridor and narrowly avoided slamming into a painting that shouted at her. As she neared the last corner, she slowed to a brisk walk and tried to steady her breathing.

_There’s no need to be anxious. The Minister of Magic was bound to show up. We were all treating war heroes. Take a deep breath, Alice._

“Good afternoon,” Alice said to the Aurors.

“Afternoon,” they said. The woman from this morning motioned towards the room in front of her patient’s. “He’s with Potter and Longbottom. You’re the last Healer he wants to talk to.”

“Thank you,” Alice answered, moving towards the door.

Knocking twice, Alice didn’t wait for an answer before walking in. She hated to admit it, but the sight of _the_ Harry Potter and the new Minister of Magic in one room made her palms sweat.

“Hello Minister, Mr. Potter, Mr. Longbottom,” Alice said quietly.

“Hello Healer Smith, it’s a pleasure to meet you,” Shacklebolt said, reaching out to shake her small hand with his large one.

“Congratulations Mr. Shacklebolt, on making Minister,” Alice said.

Shacklebolt laughed, his voice deep and gravelly. “It’ll be a hard next few months, but I’ll try my best.”

“Dumbledore would’ve approved,” Harry said, his smile wide.

Neville nodded emphatically.

“Thanks, Harry,” Shacklebolt said.

“How is your patient doing? I’ve heard that half of the Urgent Healing department has been assigned to the handful of patients on this wing.” Shacklebolt frowned. “That can’t have been easy on you all.”

Alice straightened. “We’re up to the challenge sir, we’ll manage,” she said, “my patient is showing signs of improvement but it’s too soon to tell the extent of the damage the cruciatus curse did. Unfortunately, magic and muggle medicine can only get us so far. It’s up to her to do her best now.”

Shacklebolt sighed. Harry and Neville seemed to deflate under the news as well.

“What about-” Shacklebolt was interrupted as the door opened. Kim popped out from behind the door and smiled.

“Hello Kingsley,” she said warmly.

“Hello Ha-Rin,” Shacklebolt said, “it’s been a long time.”

“Has it? Seems like just yesterday,” Kim joked. “I think the last time we saw each other you were still a Trainee Auror accidentally tripping off defensive charms.”

Shacklebolt ducked his head and Alice couldn’t help but be floored by his sheepishness.

“Congratulations on the new position,” Kim said, “I can’t think of anyone more worthy.”

“Thank you,” Shacklebolt said. “You run a fine hospital.”

Kim nodded. “I see you’ve met one of my brightest, Healer Smith,” Kim said, looking pridefully at Alice.

“I have – which, conveniently, I have a small request. If you would indulge me,” Shacklebolt said, leaning forward. “Could I convince you to let me see your patient? She is a close friend of mine.”

Alice frowned and opened her mouth to object. “Five minutes Minister,” Kim said, smiling. “Her Healer isn’t normally one to break the rules. Not even for the Minister.”

Alice flushed bright red and Shacklebolt laughed. “A rule follower, how refreshing. Much unlike your patient and these two,” he said, motioning towards Harry and Neville. Both boys grinned shamelessly.

“I’ll take you to her,” Alice said, “she’s right this way.”

Shacklebolt followed close behind her as she walked to the end of the hall and pointed. “Did you want to be alone?”

The Minister shook his head and inhaled deeply. “I’ll only be a moment, there’s no need to leave us alone.” Alice opened the room and was surprised when she found it empty. There was a second cup of tea on the side of her bed. Alice assumed it belonged to Mr. Weasley’s twin brother. If they had any sense, they’d be downstairs with their mother.

“Thank you,” Shacklebolt said, bringing Alice out of her thoughts. She watched as he went up to her patient and brushed some of her hair aside. He bent down and whispered: “Take your time, I know this was a lot for you. It was a lot for all of us. Lupin would be so happy to know you made it.”

Alice felt like she was intruding on something private and leaned away to step out the room when Shacklebolt turned to look at Alice. “She’ll be right as rain,” he said confidently. “She’s not going to be beaten so easily. She never has.”

Smiling, Alice let the Minister hover. “At the start of it all she helped me move muggleborn families out of England. We knew they’d hunt them down and we didn’t have a lot of allies – but she volunteered. The moment she became of age, she was ready. She learned to transform so she could help the Order. We told her she could be caught and sent to Azkaban but, she kept doing it up until she had to go into hiding.”

“That…that sounds brave, I don’t know if I could’ve done something like that,” Alice admitted.

Shacklebolt smiled. “You already have,” he said. “Madam Pomfrey speaks very highly of you. As does Professor McGonagall. You have all served here regardless of the fear that has no doubt followed you all these months. Besides, I heard of a half-blood who got cursed trying to defend her friend. That takes bravery, dear girl.”

“T-thank you, sir,” Alice stuttered out, her hand going instinctively up to her shoulder.

“We lost many people in this battle but, one was too close to home for us. I don’t know if she’s aware yet. I’m worried if she doesn’t know, how she’ll react,” he admitted. “Watch over her well, Healer Smith. She’s a hero.”

Shacklebolt squeezed the unconscious girl’s hand and thanked Alice once more before making his way out the door.

* * *

It wasn’t long after the Minister’s departure that she got the news - her patient was awake. The male Auror – Jack – had alerted a Medi-Witch who had quickly come to fetch Alice. Rushing out the office and towards her patient’s room, Alice heard something.

A few voices laughed and Alice frowned. There shouldn’t be that many people in her room. How did the Weasley’s manage to bribe the Aurors? Alice huffed.

“You did it, Potter, you saved us,” Alice heard an unfamiliar voice say.

“We all did it,” Harry answered. “We all won.”

Alice rolled her eyes when she saw the crowd inside her patient’s room.

“Yes, you did,” Alice said from the door. “Now, I remember specifically telling your fiancé that only four people were allowed in at a time – during visiting hours and no visitors until I checked on my patient. I count eight, not including your parents, and four more in the waiting room asking about you. If you all mind joining them, I’d like to check up on my patient. Yes, Mr. George Weasley, I know you won’t be removed from her side.”

As everyone shuffled out, Alice quickly checked her patient for any early signs of unpredicted trauma. Her motor skills seemed regular – which was always a great sign. George looked at her, expectant. Alice shook her head and shot him a smile.

“Well, you certainly have quite a few fans. I’m your Healer, Alice Smith. I’ll be in charge of your rehabilitation,” Alice said.

* * *

Now that her patient was awake, and showing no signs of serious trauma, Alice had scheduled to be at the hospital every other night. Not wanting to miss her first night, Alice had decided to stay. She was doing her last rounds for the night, checking on the others – Neville and Potter had been released today – but there were still some fourth-floor patients that needed tending to. Saving her room for last, Alice checked in expecting her to be asleep with George hovering protectively. However, the room was oddly empty besides her patient.

Alice’s confusion must’ve been evident on her face because they laughed. “George is seeing his family out – he’ll be back any minute,” she explained.

Nodding, Alice started checking her vitals. “The Medi-Witches will alert me the moment something is wrong. If you need me, they can cast a spell. George knows the one as well.”

“Are you not going home?” She asked, wrinkling her nose. “That’s rubbish, I’m sorry.”

“We knew what would happen after the battle, it’s part of the job.”

Her patient nodded, her eyes looking haunted. She played absently with her ring and Alice nodded towards it. “It’s beautiful. You two are sweet.”

She smiled. “Thank you,” she said “I’ve known him since I was eleven. We’ve been together since I was a third year.”

“It’s obvious how much you care for each other, it’s a bit refreshing considering the circumstances,” Alice said with a smile. “Alright, well, good n-”

Alice was turning to the door when she called out. “ _Wait_!” Looking embarrassed with her eyes on the blanket in front of her, she fumbled with her own fingers. “Do you mind waiting with me while George comes back? I’m not…that fond of being alone right now.”

“Of course,” Alice said gently, settling in the chair at the foot of her bed. “How do you feel?”

“Since I saw you last about an hour ago?” She asked, a half-hearted smile on her face. “The same…it all feels a bit surreal.”

Alice nodded, understanding what she meant. “It’s surreal for me and I’ve been awake and in my own home for the past year.”

She snorted.

“You’ve got to take it one step at a time,” Alice said softly, “you’re going to go through a big adjustment. This may shock you but, recovery takes time you know.”

She wrung her hands together and sighed. “I know. It’s just…it’s a bit difficult to be looking over my shoulder and being transient and now it’s all over?” She shrugged, looking lost.

“You’ve got us to help,” Alice said. “I won’t lie to you, this will be difficult, but from what I can see – your body is up to the challenge.”

“Are you being an absolute git again?” George asked, sweeping into the room dramatically. “How many times do I have to say that you’ll get better with time? We should have your head checked again.”

“ _Mr. Weasley_!” Alice huffed.

Her patient, however, blinked before bursting out into laughter. Alice, surprised, tried to not show it on her face. She glanced at George and found him watching her with a soft look in his eye.

“So, what’s that we always say?” George asked her. “It takes more than what?”

Still giggling, her patient shook her head. “It’ll take more than a death eater to get me down.”

Quietly slipping from the room, Alice padded down the hall and into her office. There, she settled in for the night and shook her head. She’d never met a group more resilient than this one.

* * *

Alice was a trained Healer and knew it wasn’t proper to have favorite patients. However, her affection for her newest patient had quickly grown.

Now that her only fourth floor patient was awake, Kim had her doing a few rounds a day in Urgent Healing to assist any follow up injuries. Alice would routinely check-in on her and would find increasingly worrisome scenes.

Her first visit of the next morning included Fred and George laughing as a third redheaded boy scowled at them. Her patient was trying to soothe the third to little avail.

George had noticed Alice before the rest and waved her in. “Come on, we were testing some new products on Ronniekins.”

“Which was really rude,” her patient hissed from her bed. “You two really don’t know how to behave.”

“You laughed,” Fred pointed out. “Plus, Ronniekins is all better now.”

The third boy, now purple in the face, opened his mouth but quickly deflated when she touched his arm. “Ignore them Ron,” she said. “It’ll make them go away faster.”

“Oi!”

She turned to Alice. “I’m so sorry about that, good morning Healer Smith,” she said with a smile.

Alice had already known she’d need to keep an eye on the twins but now she knew to actively be suspicious of them. It was, in a way, refreshing to see them with more energy now that she was awake; not that Alice would ever tell them that.

It was late in the afternoon when Alice managed to check in on her again. She was scheduled to have a few more tests run on the eight floor but should have been returned to her room in the last hour.

Alice smiled at the two remaining Aurors and turned the corner. A scream pierced the silence. Without hesitating, Alice ran towards the room. Pushing the door open, Alice held out her wand, expecting a journalist.

However, the room was once again empty. Her patient was groaning, fists clutched in the sheets and legs thrashing.

“Are you alright?” The Auror asked.

Alice nodded, her heart returning to normal. “She’s having a nightmare,” Alice said, hurrying over to her side. The Auror did a quick sweep of the room and nodded.

“We’ll be outside the door if you need us.”

“Remus, _no_ ,” she moaned, still thrashing despite Alice’s hold on her arms. “We have to help…can’t…him behind-”

Before Alice’s gentle attempts of waking her could take effect, she jerked awake. Her eyes danced wildly around the room and Alice tried to soothe her.

“You’re at St. Mungo’s, you’re alright – you’re safe,” Alice said. “Do you know who I am?”

“A-Alice?” She stumbled.

“Good girl, nice and easy now,” Alice said, helping her sit up.

“Where’s my wand?” She asked, wringing her hands together.

“Should be around here somewhere.” Alice opened the drawer on the side table and saw it tucked into a small book. “Here you go.”

“Thank you,” she said, gripping it tightly. “I’m sorry, did I scream?”

Alice nodded. “You hadn’t told me you were getting nightmares.”

“I didn’t think it was out of the ordinary,” she said, trying to seem nonchalant. “I’ve been having nightmares since before I left Hogwarts.”

“This bad?”

She smiled sheepishly. “No, never this bad.” Her smile dropped. “I didn’t want to seem weak.”

“Needing help isn’t weak,” Alice insisted. “You should know that, having studied to be a Healer. You wouldn’t think less of me for needing help, would you?”

“Of course not,” she said.

“Well then,” Alice sighed, checking her stitches, “you’ve got your answer and _this_ is why you should tell your Healer you’re having nightmares.”

She leaned to see what Alice was pointing at and scrunched her nose when she saw the torn stitch. “George is going to kill me. _Mrs. Weasley_ is going to kill me.”

Alice snorted. “Alright, sit still.” She brought out her wand and went to repairing the damage.

“Sometimes I feel like I’ve got this rock in my stomach and a dragon on my chest,” Alice’s patient admitted, “like I can’t breathe properly. No matter how hard I try, it just gets stuck. My hands shake, I get sweaty…and usually end up turning into a coyote.”

“Ah, yes, I’ve met her – the coyote,” Alice clarified. 

“You have?” She asked, surprised.

“Yes, on the first night here,” Alice answered, rebandaging her knee. “Scared me half to death but George was always here to get you back.”

She smiled faintly and chewed on her bottom lip.

“It sounds like you’re getting panic attacks,” Alice said softly. “They can be really scary and hard to deal with. It’s a very common side effect in victims of torture – of the cruciatus. I can include that into our schedule, if you’d like. Our team here is very good and can help you learn how to help yourself.”

There was a beat of silence before she nodded. “Okay.”

Alice looked up at her, finally done with her bandage. “Yeah?”

She nodded, a look of hope in her eyes. Alice reached out and took her hand.

“This will get better,” Alice said, looking at her in her eyes. “Progress and recovery are slow sometimes, remember? But you will get there. They don’t get to win. _You_ win. You did not get this far to only get this far, you hear me?”

Alice was surprised to see her eyes well up with tears. “Thank you, Alice.”

* * *

During the next week, Alice would never tire at letting her patient know how in awe she was of her.

“Oh, stop it, Alice,” she’d mumble – but it was true. Alice had yet to see a patient bounce back from such injuries as quickly as she had. Throughout all her rehabilitation, she seemed to get through it all on sheer determination.

At some point in the week, a truly surprising amount of people had come to visit. Most of the visitors were clear Weasleys – including a white-haired sharp-tongued woman who had berated her patient. Alice was ready to mediate but her patient had only thrown her head back and laughed. The others, however, seemed to be a random scattered group of people. The majority stayed only for a few minutes – but they always emerged from her room with tears in their eyes.

It had been another morning of keeping on eye during visitor’s hours when a familiar face made its way towards her office.

“Madam Pomfrey!” Alice said, jumping up before she could even reach the desk.

“Hello my darling Alice,” Pomfrey said, hugging Alice tightly. “How have you been?”

“I’m better now. How are you? It’s been some time since we’ve caught up.”

“Well, I daresay we have much more time now,” Pomfrey said, smiling brightly. “I heard you’re the woman in charge of the girl I’ve come to see.”

Alice brightened. “Yes, my new favorite patient – although don’t tell Healer Kim I said that.”

Pomfrey laughed and nodded. “Your secret is safe with me.”

“She has a constant stream of visitor’s most days, I assume some must be her family-”

Alice side stepped another teary-eyed couple coming out her room. 

“Oh, those are not her family,” Pomfrey said with a proud smile. She smiled at the couple as they passed. “Those are all the muggleborns she helped relocate or heal when they were attacked by death eaters.”

 _Of course._ Alice nodded, that made sense. They must all be returning back to England.

“I’d come congratulate her on her First Order of Merlin,” Pomfrey said with a wide smile. Alice had read about it too this morning, her patient had made her swear that Alice wouldn’t indulge George in his teasing. “She’d had been training under me to work in Urgent Healing. She’s got a great eye for incantations and curse breaking. Slughorn _raves_ about her potion abilities. She’s the pride and joy of Pomona.”

Alice smiled at the mention of the head of Hufflepuff – she’d come to visit her patient every other day. Her hospital room had so many plants, it was starting to look like a forest. Not that that bothered Alice. While Alice was a Ravenclaw, her favorite house – other than her own – had always been Hufflepuff.

“Are you gossiping out there Poppy?” Her patient called out. “I hope you’re only telling Alice good things.”

“Of course!” Pomfrey said back. “I’m allowed to gloat about my best student, aren’t I?”

“I’ll try not to take that personally,” Alice joked and Pomfrey laughed.

“Now, now, you all know I don’t have favorites.”

George, sitting beside her, snorted. “That’s a lie my mum says all the time.”

“How have you been doing?” Pomfrey asked.

“Well,” she said, sitting up in her bed, “I’ve started walking with my crutches again, Alice says I’ll be ready for the next round of potions.”

Pomfrey nodded and turned to Alice. “To help see what ligaments need the regrowth serum?”

“Yes, her nerve doesn’t seem to have much damage, the bone mended easily – that ligament and tendon. Those have been tricky,” Alice said.

“I have a few pointers, if I’m not overstepping,” Pomfrey looked over at the patient.

She, however, laughed, “I’m all yours, Madam Pomfrey.”

“Alice, dear?”

“Sure, did you want to look at the list of ingredients going into the potions?” Alice asked, already heading over to the file at the end of the room. “If I’m correct, this should have her mostly pain-free and out of crutches in the next few days.”

Pomfrey scanned the list and Alice turned to look at her patient. “How’s the leg so far?”

“Pretty good, although we did get yelled at earlier,” she said, shooting George a look.

“Yeah,” Alice snorted, “I think we all heard her.”

“What happened?” Pomfrey asked.

“Fred and George-” she began before Pomfrey held up a hand.

“No need to say anymore,” Pomfrey said, returning to the paper in front of her. “I’ve heard many complaints from Mr. Filch that started with ‘Fred and George Weasley…’”

Alice huffed a laugh and George frowned. “Wrongly accused we were! The prank was meant for Harry. How was I suppose to know that Medi-Witch would just walk into it!”

“How strange, a Medi-Witch in a hospital,” Alice teased.

George rolled his eyes but Pomfrey laughed lightly. “Some things never change.”

* * *

The last few days seemed to fly by. Alice couldn’t help but feel a little bittersweet while signing the discharge papers. She’d just arrived to hand them off to George.

“You alright? Everything set?” Alice asked.

George smiled and tucked the papers into a satchel. “We’ve started packing,” George said. “Someone is a bit anxious…”

“I can’t believe I’m leaving,” she said, pushing George aside and squeezing Alice’s hands tightly. “What if I’m-”

“No what-ifs,” Alice said sternly. “We’ve been over this. You’re _ready._ ”

George nodded in agreement.

“What if I’m not?” She whined. “You both have too much faith in me.”

“Then you come back, you find me, and we’ll figure something out.” Alice reached out to squeeze her shoulders. “Remember your knee exercises, your meditation, and I am always an owl away. I will see you once a week for the next few months anyway, okay?”

She nodded, her eyes wide and scared.

“Go pack before George forgets and leaves without you,” Alice joked.

“I will,” George said, “my back needs to recover from sleeping on that pile of rocks for the last two weeks.”

She smiled and dutifully returned to the room.

An hour later, Owens found Alice watching them from afar. George was trying to make her laugh, packing a shocking number of gifts that she’d accumulated during her stay.

“I’m worried about them,” Owens said with a sigh. “I’ve been a few people in your secret ward these past few weeks and yeah, the wizarding world’s better now but we’re all still in a state of disarray. You heard they’re forming a team to catch those last few death eaters, right? The war is over but…what’s next?” Owens shivered, her shoulders tense.

Alice frowned. “Shacklebolt said he’d be providing as much protection as he could. George and her refused to go to a safehouse. ‘Said they’d weathered worse than journalists.”

“What a mess,” Owens said. “I’m just sorry the ones who got stuck in the middle of it all are good people. I wonder where we’re all heading, you know?”

 _Where were they headed?_ Alice thought about how often people spoke without saying anything. Alice turned back to her patient and watched her hand shake as she rubbed her knee. She shook out her leg and her eyes held a clear fear. A fear, she’d confessed to Alice, that she’d never be able to stand long enough to be a Healer. Did she even want to?

Alice saw George’s eyes, watching everything carefully despite his carefree attitude. Alice saw how they revolved around each other, eyes watching each other when one wasn’t looking. Alice watched the way his fingers found hers almost reflexively, especially when she seemed unsure. The small, but genuine, smile she’d shoot him. The gentle way his fingers danced around her face as he kissed her temple.

She thought of the way their bodies curled around each other when she checked in on her during Alice's nightly rounds. The way he always faced the door, hand loosely holding his wand, ready to fight despite the war being won.

It was evident in the way he told her silly jokes and the way she laughed at all of them, regardless of how annoyed she was. Her hand would wrap around her stomach and the other across her mouth. Her eyes would light up at him - delighted. He’d always watch, entranced and filled with her laughter.

Loudest of all, was the way her magic curled, drifted, and coiled delicately when she practiced in the presence of him. The way it healed her, and him, every time it came out steady and confident.

 _I want that_ , Alice thought suddenly, surprising herself. Their hope, despite everything, their determination, and refusal to be beaten.

“We’ll be alright,” Alice told Owens, a small smile growing on her face. “As long as there’s good people, like them-”

“- _and us_!-”

“-and us,” Alice said with a huff of laughter, “I think we’ll all be alright.”

Owens smiled and squeezed Alice’s hand before disappearing into the office.

Alice watched George hand her patient her new, temporary, cane and hovered worryingly around her. She took a few wobbly steps but quickly became comfortable with it. They glanced around the room once more and headed towards her.

“Thank you for everything,” she said, eyes big and sad. “I’m a little worried about rejoining the world but, it’s got to happen eventually.”

“I’m confident in your ability to maneuver through it,” Alice said with a small smile. “I’d bet on you.”

She grinned, eyes brightening and her entire face lightened up. “I’m going to miss you, Alice,” she said softly.

A small lump formed in Alice’s throat. She nodded and reached out to take one of her hands. “I’ll miss you too,” Alice said. “I’ll see you in a week from now, okay? No heavy lifting, no big spells, no parties or pranking!”

“I’m positive that was aimed towards you mister,” she said, laughing at George’s indignation.

“We’ll be seeing you Alice,” George said, gently leading his fiancé towards the waiting area with the fireplaces.

Alice waved until they were enveloped by the crowd in the waiting room and walked back into the Urgent Healing department. She grabbed the first few files on the desk and tried to blink away the pressure behind her eyes. A voice behind her made Alice jump.

“I know she did her best to try and keep it a secret, but I remember approving her application for Trainee Healer in our department,” Kim said. “Poppy speaks very highly about her.”

Alice cleared her throat quietly. “She’s not sure if after…everything if she still wants to follow that path or if she even can because of her knee.”

Kim turned and watched the group walk out towards the waiting Ministry cars at the curb.

“We’ll see her roaming these walls soon enough,” Kim said confidently. “Some people learn our trade but, many people – like you, Alice-” The use of her first name startled her. “People like you and her, you were born for this.”

With a final nod, Kim disappeared behind a curtain and was onto her next patient.

Alice smiled, touched.

“ _Healer Smith_!” A Medi-Witch called, jerking Alice out of her thoughts. “We’ve got an incoming accident, where do you want them?”

Alice sighed and nodded to the nearest empty bed.

Back to work.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I sound like a broken record but: the comments and messages you guys send/leave honestly give me life. Thank you, thank you! I really appreciate it! 
> 
> Post-Battle of Hogwarts life is up next! (Post-Battle a year or so) 
> 
> Since I've gotten a few comments and asks about it: I have started on a few drabbles that'll be posted after the next (and last) two major bits are up ....no promises on when updating - hopefully procrastination doesn't take hold of me this time! buuut, it will be an assortment of sorts that go back to Hogwarts days, some would follow post-wedding, some would/could be the future? who knows? not me!


End file.
